Il ne savait pas
by Le Chat Siamois
Summary: Happy birthday Milo ! Milo se découvre une attirance pour un de ses frères d'armes. A moins que… Fic yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

C'était un entraînement comme les autres. Après cette dernière guerre sainte où les chevaliers d'or avaient été ressuscités par la volonté d'Athéna, la vie avait repris son cours au Sanctuaire. C'était le mois de Septembre, il faisait très chaud dans l'arène à cette heure où le soleil était encore bien haut dans le ciel de Grèce. Shura et Aphrodite étaient assis dans les gradins et regardaient les autres entraîner une vingtaine d'apprentis. Aldébaran surveillait en les encourageant un groupe qui courait tout autour de l'arène à des rythmes alternés. Un bon programme de cardio comme il aimait à dire avant de lancer un de ses rires sonores. Mû entraînait Kiki tandis qu'un peu plus loin Milo s'occupait de deux apprentis qu'il avait mis en combat singulier. L'un d'eux avait bien du mal à résister à son adversaire, l'autre était plus rapide, plus intuitif, il avait toujours une longueur d'avance.

- Allez Nicomède, relève-toi et réplique plus vite que ça. On pourrait presque entendre ton cerveau réfléchir à une parade à cette vitesse-là !

- Il n'en a pas, ce lourdaud !

C'était Misty qui venait de parler. Toujours aussi imbu de lui-même, le chevalier d'argent du Lézard avait approché le groupe, lassé de voir un entraînement qu'il jugeait non divertissant pour ne pas dire indigne du Sanctuaire.

- Misty, l'entraînement sert à s'améliorer. Ils sont arrivés il n'y a que neuf mois, ils ne peuvent être des chevaliers du jour au lendemain, lui dit froidement Milo.

- Ouais, t'as pas toujours été brillant toi à ton époque, pleurnichard. Toujours dans les jupes de mon frère et pas très fut-fut ! lui cria Kanon qui venait d'arriver en haut de l'arène après une entrevue avec le grand Pope.

- Tu as perdu le sens des réalités Kanon, lui répondit Misty avec hauteur. N'étais-tu pas déjà exilé au Cap Sounion ou en proie à des délires de grandeurs ? ricanait-il.

Kanon eu un sourire torve. – Naaan, j'étais bien là quand tu t'es fait démonté par une jeune Marine très prometteuse déjà.

Misty cessa de sourire, de ce petit sourire suffisant qu'il savait si bien faire.

- Tais-toi ! Je n'ai que faire de ton opinion. Ces deux larves m'ennuient à mourir. Et c'est pas cet empoté de Kiki qui ne sait que casser des pierres à distance qui va relever le niveau, dit-il en parcourant l'arène du regard, tel un Jules César prêt à condamner à mort des gladiateurs peu combatifs.

- Eh, oh ! Non mais vous entendez ce gros pataud ? Il riait moins quand j'ai apporté l'armure de Pégase sur la plage où il est mort au Japon, rétorqua Kiki.

- Tous les chevaliers du Bélier maîtrisent la psychokinésie, petit effronté, ça ne veut pas dire que tu es une lumière parce que tu brigues l'armure de Mû… répondit Misty qui enfin s'amusait un peu de la situation. Il était devenu en cinq minutes l'attraction de l'arène et même Shura et Aphrodite qui n'aimaient pas particulièrement le Lézard s'arrêtèrent de discuter entre eux pour suivre les joutes verbales 20 mètres plus bas.

- Mon élève fait des progrès considérables dans de nombreux domaines et tu n'es pas en position de juger de sa progression, lança calmement Mû à Misty.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur Kiki et continua son cours. Milo fit de même et les conversations reprirent dans les gradins aussi Misty lança une attaque aux pieds de Nicomède qui tomba sous la surprise et reçut de plein fouet l'attaque de l'autre apprenti. Eh ! hurla Milo. Il commençait à l'énerver ce Misty. Qu'il aille se soulager dans un bordel à Athènes si les hormones le travaillaient ! Même à Rodorio, en payant, il trouverait bien une pauvresse prête à supporter le Français. Milo se plaça devant les apprentis et Misty rit et relança une attaque aux pieds de Nicomède. L'aura dorée de Milo l'entoura alors ce qui força un Misty pas courageux face à un adversaire 1000 fois plus puissant que lui à se tourner vers Kiki. Il lui shoota un caillou de l'arène. « Arrête celui-là ! » lui dit-il en souriant tel un mauvais adolescent. Kiki n'avait pas dévié le caillou. Il ne s'était pas attendu à être pris à partie si soudainement, toujours à son admiration du cosmos doré de Milo. C'était toujours impressionnant un cosmos de chevalier d'or. La pierre était pourtant à l'arrêt à un centimètre de son visage et elle retomba au sol. Kiki regarda alors la seule personne présente capable d'une telle chose. Mû n'avait pas bougé, il avait les yeux fermés, était d'un calme absolu. Aphrodite plus haut frissonna intérieurement en retrouvant le Mû de son combat au premier temple lorsqu'il avait été ressuscité par Hadès. Mû ouvrit les yeux et vit Kiki qui le regardait avec un air de gratitude. Il tourna le regard vers Misty. Ce dernier rit mais accrocha soudain le regard si pur du Bélier. Le rire se fana. Mû était telle une statue, stoïque, il respirait la sérénité et il fixait Misty qui, absorbé dans son regard, ne bougeait plus. Milo observait la scène. Il sentait une force tranquille envahir l'arène. Ceci aurait pu dissuader Thanatos lui-même d'approcher Mû pensa le Scorpion. La force était pesante, palpable et il vit un Misty éteint, calmé, marcher hors de l'arène sans un regard pour Kiki ou quiconque.

- Ah ah ah, ouais dégage ! lui lança Kanon en allant s'asseoir à côté de Shura.

- Allons Kiki, si tu courais un peu avec le groupe d'Aldébaran pour terminer ta séance d'aujourd'hui.

- Oui Maître Mû. Et Kiki courut rejoindre le groupe.

Mû monta s'asseoir à côté de Kanon.

- Tsssss, quel tache ce type ! dit Kanon en secouant la tête.

- Il faut croire qu'il s'ennuie grave, lui répondit Mû dans un soupir.

Ils se sourirent. Misty était coutumier des scandales et aimait être admiré. Il se croyait si beau, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais supporté que le grand Pope de son époque, un Saga fou à lier mais néanmoins esthète, ne puisse juger Aphrodite infiniment plus attirant que lui. Pourtant, même si Misty était un homme d'une grande beauté physique, Aphrodite était d'une autre ligue. Le visage du Suédois était d'une telle pureté, sa force de chevalier d'or se conjuguant à la finesse de ses traits, que personne ne pourrait soutenir la comparaison.

Milo continua d'entraîner ses deux apprentis pendant une bonne heure. Cependant, il n'était plus tout à fait présent. Son esprit revoyait Mû, si calme, si sûr de lui, il n'avait même pas levé le petit doigt… Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à vous,

Petite mise en garde : Le chapitre 3 contiendra un lemon qui ne sera pas essentiel pour la suite de l'histoire, je vais essayer d'en écrire un pour voir ce que ça donne. Si vous n'aimez pas, allez directement au 4ème chapitre.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont l'œuvre de Masami Kurumada.

_Merci beaucoup à Hemere et Chibi Goldfish pour vos reviews. C'est ma première fic et j'étais vraiment contente d'avoir reçu des commentaires encourageants pour écrire la suite._

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés et à aucun instant Milo n'avait pu recroiser Mû. Il avait lentement quitté ses pensées lorsqu'il le croisa au sortir de la salle du grand Pope.

- Bonjour Milo.

- Bonjour Mû.

- Eh Mû, salut ! lança Aldébaran qui entrait dans la salle pour un entretien avec Shion. Tu viens au poker ce soir ?

- Du poker ?

- Oui, dit Milo. On se réunit chez Aldé ce soir avec Kanon et Saga pour quelques parties.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas…

- On t'apprendra les règles, ça va vite, dit Aldébaran en souriant.

- Je les connais, répondit Mû, ce qui fit lever un sourcil à Milo. C'est d'accord, je vous rejoindrai.

- Super, 22h, dit Aldébaran en entrant déjà dans l'immense salle.

- Tu joues souvent ? demanda un Milo très intrigué.

- Non jamais mais je connais les règles, répondit Mû avec un doux sourire. A ce soir Milo, je vais entraîner Kiki.

- Oui à ce soir.

Un sourire réapparut sur les lèvres de Milo. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

"""""""

- Des curlys ?

- Oh Mû ! dit Aldébaran. La prochaine fois, amène une bouteille.

- Lait de yack fermenté ?

- Poui ! firent les jumeaux en cœurs.

- Ou de l'ouzo, dit Milo qui passait la porte des salons privés du deuxième temple, une bouteille dudit alcool à la main.

- Aaahhh ! Milo ! s'exclama Aldébaran, cette fois-ci en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Une première bouteille était ouverte sur la table.

- Bon, on va pouvoir commencer, dit-il tandis que les jumeaux battaient un jeu de cartes. Non, non, pas votre jeu, un neuf !

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Saga piqué au vif.

- Parce que la dernière fois, votre jeu était truqué. Je me fais pas pigeonner deux fois.

- Ouais, t'avais failli te faire découper par Shura, tu te rappelles ? lança Milo amusé.

- Dites tout de suite qu'on triche ! se scandalisa Kanon.

- Laisse ! lui fit Saga tout bas.

Kanon râla pour la forme, de pure mauvaise foi, et Aldébaran sortit un jeu encore sous cellophane. Tous prirent place autour de la table sur laquelle un dessous de jeu en velours vert était posé.

- Mû, tu as besoin des règles ?

- Non.

- J'espère que tu seras quand même rapide à la décision pour un débutant, lui lança Kanon avec un air condescendant.

- Oui, oui.

"""""""

- Brelan de valets !

- Oh putain !

- Eh merde !

Six tours plus tard, Mû avait déjà plié quatre fois, suivi par les deux fois d'Aldébaran. Les jumeaux commençaient à l'avoir mauvaise.

- Tu te fous de notre gueule, tu joues tous les jours ou quoi ? lui lança Saga.

- T'as pas le droit d'utiliser la télépathie pour connaître nos cartes ! lui cria Kanon.

- Allons, allons, leur dit Milo. Il ne fait rien de la sorte sinon on l'aurait tous senti.

Les jumeaux se calmèrent un peu tandis qu'Aldébaran battait les cartes pour les distribuer.

- Tu joues vraiment bien, dit Milo.

- Chance de débutant, cria Kanon.

- Les soirées sont longues au Tibet, dit Mû en regardant Milo avec un sourire mi-innocent, mi-espiègle.

Milo fut ébloui par ce sourire. Mû était superbe, son visage avait des traits purs, ses yeux brillaient avec l'éclat que leur donnaient les trois verres d'ouzo qu'il avait bus jusqu'ici et ce sourire était tout simplement renversant. Mû avait l'air ingénu mais c'était un sacré joueur de poker. En fait, il cachait bien son jeu.

- Bon Milo, tu prends tes cartes oui ou non ? lui demanda Kanon qui s'impatientait de récupérer son fric au tour suivant.

- Euh oui, oui, dit Milo en sortant de sa contemplation.

Un ange passa, Mû avait très légèrement rosi et la partie reprit. Les jumeaux perdirent une nouvelle fois leur mise face à deux paires de 8 et de dames de Mû. A la fin de la soirée, ils n'avaient ramassé qu'une fois la mise et finirent les bouteilles présentes pour oublier la débâcle.

- Beau jeu Mû, dit Milo en souriant et en fixant le Bélier.

- Merci Milo, lui sourit Mû en empilant ses pièces.

- Ouais tu joues vachement bien dis-donc et tu m'avais jamais rien dit ! lui dit Aldébaran content d'avoir fini deuxième du tournoi.

- Je ne savais pas que tu organisais des soirées poker régulièrement.

- Oui, parfois on est chez Shura c'est sûr. C'est pour pas toujours être en bas des escaliers du Sanctuaire et avantager les mêmes qui rentrent bourrés chez eux, répondit-il hilare en regardant les jumeaux barboter dans leur jus.

- Eh ! Tu picoles plus que nous ! hurla Kanon.

- Ouais mais je fais 43 kilos de plus aussi !

Aldébaran rigolait comme un gosse, Kanon boudait, Saga ne relevait même plus la conversation, Mû suivait amusé l'échange et Milo regardait Mû. Il était beau, les joues rosies par l'alcool.

- Tu viendras rejouer avec nous.

- Bien sûr Milo, lui dit Mû avec un sourire entendu. Appelle-moi et je serai là, ajouta-t'il en s'approchant du Scorpion.

Milo sentit du désir monter en lui. Il répondit à Mû avec un sourire carnassier qui ne fit nullement reculer le Bélier et il aimait ça le Scorpion, un homme qui n'a pas froid aux yeux. Les jumeaux partirent s'effondrer dans leurs lits un temple plus haut et Mû salua Milo sur le palier du deuxième.

- Bonne nuit Milo !

- Bonne nuit Mû ! Les yeux de Milo brillaient. On se revoit bientôt alors ?

- Mais bien sûr.

Milo rentra chez lui en s'arrêtant à chaque entrée de temple pour regarder plus bas chez le Bélier. Les lumières y étaient encore allumées lorsqu'il pénétra chez lui. Quelle soirée se dit-il avant de s'écrouler de sommeil dans son lit. Le lendemain, il prit sa douche le matin qu'il pensait encore à Mû et à son sourire malin.


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté de suite à cette fic depuis un bon moment. Non, je ne l'ai pas oubliée mais mon ordi a attrapé un bon virus et je n'ai pas pu m'en débarrasser toute seule :-( Maintenant que mon compte en banque est plus léger et que le problème est résolu, l'histoire reprend. Ce mini-chapitre est un tout petit lemon sans prétention juste pour essayer, voilà, voilà (indulgence s'il vous plait, pas de lancer de tomates…)

Lion no kalista, merci pour ton commentaire, je sais, les chapitres sont petits. J'aime aussi les longs chapitres mais comme c'est ma première histoire je ne me rends pas encore bien compte de la longueur de mon texte. Alors je crois que ce premier essai restera avec des petits chapitres (les 6 premiers sont plus ou moins écrits depuis un moment déjà) mais je le saurai pour les fics suivantes -) J'espère m'améliorer. Et puis ce chapitre-ci, il est encore plus petit petit : c'est mon essai pour un lemon.

Warning : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, merci à lui. Ce chapitre contient un lemon, si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, passez directement au 4ème chapitre.

* * *

Il le désirait ! Milo savait vite ce qu'il voulait, il était un être sexué, aimait aussi bien les beaux hommes que les belles femmes et son corps lui réclamait Mû. Assis sur le divan de son temple en cette chaude soirée de la fin de l'été, il passa une main sous son pantalon. Son membre dur réagit au contact. Il soupira, mmm, Mû,… Ses doigts s'effleuraient, il voyait Mû dans son esprit. Le membre pulsait et il se prit complètement dans sa main droite, les doigts de la gauche dans sa bouche. Comme il suçait langoureusement ses doigts, il commença à se masser avec de lents va-et-vients. Mû… ses beaux yeux verts, s'il était soumis, il était en train de l'avaler…

Il sortit son sexe du pantalon et la vue de son érection redoubla son désir. Il intensifia ses mouvements, refermant ses doigts autour de son membre. Il appliqua une plus grande pression et commença à lâcher des halètements sonores. Sa main gauche passa sous son tee-shirt et il caressa son torse. La vision dans son esprit d'un Mû suçant son membre l'amena vite aux limites de sa résistance et il se répandit sur son propre ventre. Tout en finissant de masser doucement son sexe douloureux après sa jouissance, il bascula sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Mû ! Il faut que je te possède !

""""""

Mû était bien loin d'imaginer l'intérêt qu'il suscitait chez le Scorpion. La nuit tombait et il faisait ranger ses livres à Kiki après une leçon théorique sur l'art du combat. Il se prépara un thé en rêvant d'y ajouter du beurre de yack et repensa alors à cette ravissante jeune femme du village le plus proche de Jamir. La dernière fois qu'il était allé au Tibet, il s'était arrêté au village pour faire des provisions et avait défendu la belle face à un voleur sur le marché. Elle lui avait alors offert le thé chez elle et malgré ses regards que Saga avec son expérience aurait largement interprétés comme une invitation à la culbute, Mû s'était bien tenu et était reparti après un remerciement pour le délicieux thé au beurre de yack. Quand il rentrera à Jamir, il faudra qu'il retourne la voir cette fois-ci il n'hésitera pas deux fois si elle lui frôle la main en lui tendant sa tasse de thé.


	4. Chapter 4

Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Deux jours étaient passés et Milo était impatient de revoir Mû qu'il n'avait plus croisé depuis la soirée poker chez Aldébaran. Il devait réceptionner au petit port de Rodorio un arrivage de kérosène pour alimenter les flambeaux du palais du grand Pope. Pour une raison inconnue, Shion souhaitait que des chevaliers de haut rang s'occupent des livraisons de produits inflammables ou explosifs. Peut-être par excès de sécurité, un chevalier d'or pouvait très vite arrêter un feu débutant par accident si cela devait arriver. Sur le quai, Milo rêvassait et était plutôt d'humeur chagrine sachant Mû aux arènes à entraîner Kiki. Aucune chance de le trouver dans le coin. Alors qu'il signait le reçu après avoir compté les barils livrés, il aperçut Mû s'approcher du port et saluer un marin. Un sourire carnassier illumina son visage bronzé. Il partit à sa rencontre alors que Mû l'avait déjà vu et lui avait fait un signe de tête pour le saluer.

- Mû, que fais-tu sur le port ? Une livraison d'encens ? le taquina-t'il en souriant.

- Non, des vêtements traditionnels pour Shion, Kiki et moi en provenance de Jamir.

- Tu ne pouvais pas les rapatrier par téléportation ? C'est toi le maître en la matière…

- J'ai mieux à faire avec l'entraînement de Kiki et mine de rien, se téléporter avec un lourd chargement sur une telle distance est plutôt fatigant.

- Je vois.

Mû souriait à Milo qui ré-imagina ses lèvres autour de son membre. Il dut se gifler mentalement pour ne pas tomber dans ce genre de rêverie érotique en présence de l'intéressé.

- Je t'aide à les remonter ?

- Tu as déjà bien à faire avec le kérosène. Je vois que mon ancien maître aime toujours qu'on s'occupe des liquides inflammables.

- Oui c'est mon tour ce mois-ci puis ce sera Aioros le mois prochain.

- Je suis tranquille jusqu'à l'année prochaine, sourit Mû. Enfin, Camus doit venir m'aider à monter les vêtements au Sanctuaire. Il est intéressé par l'histoire tibétaine et voudrait en savoir plus sur notre façon de nous vêtir lors d'occasions spéciales donc je lui expliquerai tout ça en marche.

- Comme tu veux mais je suis là en cas de besoin. Le sourire que lui adressa Milo était éblouissant.

- Merci Milo.

Milo remonta les barils au palais du grand Pope en compagnie de deux chevaliers d'argent. S'il voulait voir Mû un peu plus, il devrait aussi lui poser quelques questions sur le Tibet se dit-il. Il allait fomenter un plan, après tout son meilleur ami allait bien recevoir un cours sur les vêtements traditionnels alors Mû ne verrait sans doute pas d'inconvénients à répondre à ses propres questions. Il croisa Aiolia aux arènes après les heures chaudes de la journée et ils offrirent à l'improviste un combat en or aux apprentis présents ce jour-là. Ils combattirent pendant une heure, alternant vitesse de la lumière et vitesse du son pour que chacun puisse plus facilement suivre leur chorégraphie et Aiolia dut même éviter de justesse une aiguille écarlate un peu trop rapide qui alla s'écraser dans le mur derrière lui à trois centimètres de la tête d'Aldébaran dans les gradins.

- Eh ! s'indigna le pauvre Taureau qui avait échappé de peu à des jours de démangeaisons insupportables.

Aiolia répliqua avec quelques lightning plasmas qui mettaient le chevalier du Scorpion dans l'embarras. Il n'était pas facile de bloquer une attaque d'une telle ampleur à cette vitesse-là sans mur de cristal ou sans l'absorber dans une autre dimension. A la fin du combat, les arènes s'étaient remplies et les spectateurs se levèrent pour applaudir leurs héros du jour, brillants de mille feux dorés sous les rayons du soleil. Les apprentis avaient les yeux pleins d'étoiles devant ces armures étincelantes. Un rapide coup d'œil et Milo aperçut Camus en haut à gauche mais Mû n'était nulle part. Dommage, se dit-il mais il était ravi que son meilleur ami soit présent et il lui adressa un magnifique sourire auquel Camus répondit par un sage signe de tête.

- Aldé mon ami, tu n'étais pas visé je t'assure !

- Milo tu m'as fait peur avec ton rayon rouge là !

- Sans rancune vieux, je t'amène une bouteille pour la peine, lui dit Aiolia.

- Ah ben si y'a une bouteille ! et Aldébaran rit de bon cœur.

Après une douche plus que méritée, les deux combattants descendirent au deuxième temple où Aldébaran leur avait préparé un petit barbecue pour dîner. Une heure de combat contre un adversaire à sa mesure, c'était très demandant physiquement et psychologiquement. Il fallait être concentré au maximum, tout le temps, et ils avaient maintenant une faim de loup. De chez le Taureau, la vue était imprenable sur le temple du Bélier et Milo y jetait des coups d'œil réguliers. La lumière était allumée donc le maître des lieux devait être présent.

- Oh ben y'a plus de viande ?

Milo sursauta et se retourna sur Mû qui traversait le deuxième temple pour rejoindre le sien. En chemin, l'odeur de barbecue qui flottait dans l'air l'avait décidé à faire une petite halte chez son voisin. Pas de trace de son cosmos, Mû savait très bien cacher sa présence et était quasi indétectable en permanence, vieille habitude de Jamir.

- Désolé Mû, lui dit Aldébaran, un petit gâteau ?

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas Kiki m'attend pour manger dans mon temple et Saga m'a gardé un peu trop longtemps pour m'expliquer ce qui n'allait pas avec son armure. J'étais pas contre une côtelette pour la route mais le gâteau avant le salé, je m'en passerai.

Mû portait son armure et il était resplendissant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Milo se dit que la majesté de cette armure, avec les cornes du bélier si saillantes, allait comme un gant à l'homme fort et la montagne de calme qu'était Mû. Il aimait le contraste entre sa douceur, dans ses traits et son sourire, et la puissance qu'il était capable de dégager. Après avoir vidé une deuxième bouteille avec ses amis, Milo rentra chez lui et sur les marches du palier arrière du deuxième temple, il observa Mû qu'on voyait vaquer à ses occupations dans sa pièce à vivre, de l'encens brûlant sur une petite table. Kiki était déjà couché de toute évidence car il n'y avait aucun signe de la présence de ce petit chenapan. Milo regardait Mû avec attention. La force intérieure, la puissance calme que dégageait le Bélier même en cet instant, seul chez lui, l'envoûtait en quelque sorte même s'il préférait dire qu'il s'en amusait. Sa peau se mit à frissonner. Les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent lentement tandis qu'il réalisait que l'air venait de perdre au moins 10°C. Mmmmmm, en était-il seulement conscient pleinement, que la simple idée de sa proximité venait de lui faire perdre tout intérêt pour le Bélier… Camus. Le prince des glaces. Il se retourna et fit face au gardien du onzième temple. Comme toujours, Camus ne montrait aucune émotion, il regardait juste Milo qui lui sourit.

- Eh Camus, dehors à cette heure-ci ?

- Il n'est que 21h Milo.

- Euh, oui, façon de parler.

- Tu insinues que je suis asocial aux heures tardives ?

- Du tout, du tout,… s'empressa Milo qui pour une fois se retrouva comme… embarrassé.

C'était très rare. Milo était une personne sûre de lui, un fin observateur, toujours un coup d'avance dans toutes les situations, il n'était pas né scorpion pour rien. Mais Camus continua sa descente vers le premier temple pour s'entretenir avec Mû sans ajouter quoi que ce soit et Milo resta là, planté. Mais est-ce qu'il avait besoin de lui balancer un truc comme ça aussi ? Combien de fois il avait passé de longues soirées chez Camus à boire la meilleure vodka russe tout en écoutant de la musique. Leurs conversations étaient toujours alimentées et Milo était même fier de pouvoir dire qu'avec lui, Camus alignait plus de trois mots. Son ami était une compagnie agréable quelle que soit l'heure voyons ! Ca lui avait cassé son trip, sans trop qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi et il remonta directement chez lui. Cette nuit-là, Milo ne rêva pas.


End file.
